Un compañero no deseado
by NatashaDecim
Summary: Con el propósito de vivir una vida donde pueda ayudar a las personas en el momento más crucial, Haru Reika se une al central de llamadas de emergencias del 911, pero unirla junto con el gran detective Edogawa Ranpo para atrapar criminales hace que nazca una pareja excepcional pero entre ellos apenas y se soportan, ¿Cuál es su verdadera relación?
1. Capítulo 1

La vida me ha llevado a oír y a oler, sí leyeron bien oler, desde mi infancia había desarrollado el sentido muy bien podría oler mi comida favorita estando en mi cuarto y el puesto de comida a 500 m, pero no solo eso también mi sentido del oído se desarrolló de manera peculiar podría escuchar todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, aunque a veces me doliera la cabeza, y si me concentraba podía decir que es cada uno y podría decir donde, quien y como era y mientras más crecía el don se hacía más amplio, llegue a sentir olores que nadie más podía y uno de esos era el olor a muerte, el olor a putrefacto, como era una pequeña de ocho años aún no entendía aquello, pensaba que se trataba de un bote de basura que tendría desechos en descomposición, pero entonces entendí de lo que se trataba, un día desperté el olor no me dejaba dormir revise por toda la casa buscando de dónde provenía, se sentía tan cerca y mal que tuve que incluso taparme la nariz, hasta que lo encontré, estaba frente el cuarto de mis padres, entre y empecé a oler hasta que llegue a mi madre, se me hizo extraño pero aun así no dije nada y regrese al cuarto.

En la mañana me despedí de mi madre, mi padre me llevaría a la escuela de camino al trabajo, ellos sabían perfectamente sobre mis peculiaridades así que no dude en decirle, él me dijo que pude haber olido mal y que el olor venia de otra fuente y que no me preocupara, admiraba a mi padre él era un detective en la estación de policía, así que le creí, a veces me llevaba a su trabajo y veía las cosas increíbles que hacia pero ese día no fue uno de esos, en la escuela me molestaban y me decían "perro" solo porque una vez les mostré a mis compañeros mi habilidad, desde entonces no quería ir, pero mi padre siempre me alentaba y me decía que soy especial y que como yo, había otras personas con deferentes habilidades.

Esa tarde de regreso a casa escuchaba como alguien lloraba, tenía la misma voz de mi padre así que lo seguí, hasta que llegue a mi casa y frente la puerta mi padre, lo único que supe ese día es que mi madre había sido víctima de un intento de violación y durante el acto la asesinaron, mientras le llevaba comida a mi padre a su trabajo, mi padre lloraba y me pedía perdón por no creerme, luego de un tiempo entendí a lo que se refería mi padre, ese olor avisaba cuando algo malo iba a suceder, ese día nos la pasamos llorando, pero luego de un tiempo por fin pudimos superarlo aunque mi padre buscaba quien fue el culpable.

Pasaron los años y mi padre aun trabajaba de detective, era uno de los más populares de la zona por resolver varios casos, y ya tenía 12 años cuando volvió a suceder lo que más temía, le rogué a mi padre ese día que no vaya al trabajo y por más que le explique que su esencia había cambiado fue a trabajar.

Ese día le seguí hasta la estación ya me conocían por ir varias veces, por lo que me dejaron entrar y pedí al amigo de mi padre que no le diga que me encuentro aquí para luego esconderme, y ahí lo vi sentado en su escritorio pero luego una llamada fue el motivo para que mi padre saliera, podría estar a una distancia pero gracias a mis oídos podía escuchar a la perfección los detalles del caso, se dirigían cerca de los desechos de carga cerca del puerto, por lo que me adelante pero luego de esperar por varios minutos mi padre nunca llego, regrese a la estación y allí me digieren la terrible noticia que mi padre había sido víctima de una emboscada en la autopista, la única persona que me quedaba se fue, desde ese día me quede sola con mis abuelos y he estado estudiando y trabajando para salir adelante y en mis tiempos libres tomaba clases de defensa personal sobre todo porque solo éramos mis abuelos y yo.

Yo soy Haru Reika y ya tengo 24 años y hoy por fin entro a trabajar luego de estar 3 meses encerrada en la academia, sí, me convertí en lo que era mi padre tal vez aun no soy detective pero soy un policía.

Entro a la estación y por lo que veo casi nada a cambiado, sí fue una gran coincidencia que me hayan puesto en la misma estación que mi padre.

-¿Reika-san? En verdad eres tu.- miro y es el amigo de mi padre.

-Hola Nakamura-san, cuanto tiempo.- le digo con una sonrisa, era el mejor amigo de mi padre y sabia sobre mis habilidades.

-Nunca pensé que te convertirías en policía, vaya serás de gran ayuda aquí.

Y así es como empieza mi nueva vida o al menos eso es lo que digo, me prometí que ayudaría a todas aquellas personas que lo necesiten y tener por lo menos una vida estable.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡JA, te encontré!- hoy en la mañana recibimos un aviso del centro de llamadas de que una tienda había sido robada con lujo de violencia, así que junto con mi equipo fuimos a revisar, al llegar vimos que había un grupo de personas sentadas dentro de la tienda y estaba completamente desordenado, apenas llevaba un mes y la violencia aquí es increíble, tomamos algunos datos en el que resalto que el sospechoso traía un arma y entre ellos percibí un aroma muy fuerte de perfume de mujer, me acerque a quien sentía que lo portaba y pregunte sí en su bolsa robada llevaba ese perfume, ella me dijo que sí y con eso ya podía actuar, me acerque a Nakamura-san ,mi superior, y el dio su aprobación para hacer una persecución y así salí con uno de mis compañeros, Yoshida-san, y luego de oler y seguir su rastro por fin lo encontré en una esquina con tal ves su cómplice, es increíble como intercambian cosas en plena luz del día, pero al parecer decirlo en voz alta no fue una buena idea.

-¡Maldita ¿Cómo me encontraste?!-dijo para tocar su cintura y ambos salir corriendo en direcciones contrarias.

Salimos en su persecución separándonos siendo yo quien persigue al principal, pero el maldito tiene buen estado físico, mi estado no era tan mala por lo que le di pelea.

Las personas daban paso en la acera cuando los venían venir, Reika sentía que sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar después de haber corrido por lo menos cinco esquinas, pero luego vio su salvación un chico estaba estacionado con su bicicleta por lo que no dudo en tomarlo.

-¡Oye a dónde vas con eso!

-¡Te la presto por un momento!

El chico ni le dio tiempo de protestar ella ya se había alejado.

Aquel hombre seguía corriendo cuando decidió ver hacia atrás y vaya sorpresa que se llevó aquella chica estaba a punto de atraparlo si no corría mas.

-¡Maldita vieja!-cuando volvió a ver hacia al frente se topó con un chico de cabellos grises estampándolo y cayendo al suelo, la chica al ver esto bajo rápidamente de la bicicleta y se tiro sobre el hombre sentándose sobre él y doblándole el brazo por la espalda.

-Jaja te atrape imbécil.-el chico debajo de el salió.-perdón ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Ah sí estoy bien.-la chica le sonrió y después se dispuso a hablar a su superior para decir que el hombre había sido capturado.

-Bien, luego vamos para allá las cosas se complicaron ten cuidado.-es lo que dijo a través de la llamada.

-¿Cuidado? ¿de qué?-se preguntaba de sí misma.-espero que no te haya pasado nada, ¿A dónde te diriges? Tal vez te pueda llevar luego de entregar a este mal hombre-se dirigía hacia el chico.

-A-a no tiene que, vine a recoger a una persona.

La chica estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre hizo un movimiento rápido y tiro a la chica al suelo.

-¡Rayos! Me descuide.-aquel hombre corrió hacia uno de los callejones que cerca se encontraba.

-Porque siempre un delincuente entra a un callejón, acaso se sienten protegidos.-decía la chica levantándose.

-Es mejor que te vayas chico podría a ver grandes problemas.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro chico.-dijo para darle una sonrisa e irse.

Algo anda mal aquí, sabía que tenían más refuerzos después de apretar algo en su cintura, pensé que les avisaría para que ellos huyeran no para que le manden refuerzos y sean agarrados. Después de todo quien no se aleja de inmediato luego de cometer un crimen sin tener aliados.

Ella había escuchado como diferentes pasos venían a velocidad, era claro que venían sobre el techo y corriendo, entro por el callejón y empezó a ver dónde se había escondido aquel hombre.

Tres... cuatro... no son seis

-¡Bien amigo sé que tienes compañeros quien te respaldan así que por que no te entregas de una buena vez! Así ellos no saldrán lastimados.

-Maldita que puedes hacer tu.

-OH por fin saliste de tu escondite rata.

El hombre se abalanzo hacia la chica con un puño, está la esquivo y le clavo su rodilla en el estómago, sus 1.64 no le ayudaban tanto ante tal gorila, el hombre de camisa negra se quedó en el piso quejándose, pero la cosa no acaba ahí, aquellos que había escuchado con anterioridad ya estaban en el lugar, aquellos seis hombres se abalanzaron uno por uno contra la chica, Reika los ponía al límite pero el correr antes no le ayudaba sentía que los pulmones se les salía, pero de que se puede quejar es a lo que quiso dedicarse.

La defensa personal que estuvo casi todo su adolescencia practicando le rendía fruto, cuatro de los siete hombres ya estaban fuera de combate, pero en un descuido uno de los hombres agarro a la chica por la espalda llevando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y llevándola contra su cuerpo.

-Por fin te tengo maldita, sí que das peleas.- unos de los hombres estaba a punto de proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando alguien grito.

-¡Señorita apártese!-el chico de cabellos blancos brinco sobre uno de ellos haciendo que Reika salga de su agarre.

-Bien hecho chico tigre.-le decía después de ver como las extremidades estaban completamente como un tigre.

-Tenemos que apresúranos los del suelo están por despertar del dolor y yo ya estoy lo suficiente cansada para pelear.

-OK pero que sugiere que hagamos.

-Puedes brincar lo suficiente fuerte con eso.-decía apuntando sus pies transformados.

-Sí.

-Bueno cuando yo te diga me agarras de la cintura y saltas hasta la salida de este callejón, no creo poder correr lo suficiente para salir.

-OK.

Reika se paró frente a los hombres y se rio alegremente mientras aplaudía dos veces y luego apuntaba su palma abierta hacia los hombres.

-¿Qué? Acaso nos vas a bailar bonito jajaja.-la chica tan solo frunció el ceño.

-Twinkle Sleepyhead.- anuncio mientras levantaba un dedo para que una estrella apareciera sobre su palma y se moviera sobre ella.-duerman bien espero no verlos mañana.- ella anuncio antes de dirigir la estrella a los hombres, dejándola caer y rodar hasta sus pies.

Aquellos se negaban a lo que estaban presenciando despreciaba mentalmente la estrella que brillaba a sus pies

-Que tonterías hac...

-¡Ahora!

El chico de cabello blanco la agarro y salto, aquella estrella estallo como si fuera un bomba arrojando un polvo dorado, casi alcanza aquellos chicos si no daba la orden en el tiempo indicado, el gas se extendió aproximadamente a cinco metros del área.

Por suerte no había nadie cerca por lo que ningún civil resulto afectado, en cuando a los siete hombres luchaban por no caer dormidos, aquel polvo los hipnotizaba haciendo caer en un profundo sueño, vieron como un hombre su cuerpo luchaba por el fuerte efecto de la bomba asomándose en la entrada del callejón balanceándose de lado a lado antes de finalmente colapsar.

-Bien con eso no ya está listo, gracias chico tu presencia ayudo mucho.-le decía tocando su hombro.

-Ah no fue nada.-decía rascando su nuca.-y ¿que harás con ellos?

-Bueno...-decía mientras serraba sus ojos y luego de unos segundos los abre.-parece que ellos se encuentran cerca.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis compañeros, ellos están atrapando uno de sus cómplices ahora mismo y por lo que escuche tienen a un rehén.

-Wow ¿tus compañeros te lo informaron?

-No lo acaba de escuchar.

-Eh?

-Bueno el polvo ya se está dispersando ¿me ayudarías a cargarlos?

-¡¿A todos?!

-Claro que no, ni yo podría, solo a dos de ellos para que le mostremos que sus cómplices ya fueron agarrados y ya no tendrá a donde ir.

El chico acepto y mientras lo revisaban se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo es que traen un montón de armas sin ni siquiera lo usaron?

-Son falsos.-decía la chica mientras traía a rastras a uno de ellos a la entrada.

-¿Falsos?

-Si mira más de cerca, ni siquiera puedes sacar el cartucho, en la mañana nos avisaron de un asalto con lujo de violencia y cuando llegamos y los testigos nos dieron la información de que el hombre traía un arma pero que nunca los apunto. ¿Para qué quieres un arma si no vas a apuntar? Y durante su persecución ninguna vez me alzo la pistola sería más rápido si fuera de verdad y me diera un balazo.

El chico pareció entenderlo y dio una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo más.

Reika se percató pero no dijo nada.-bueno creo que eso de cargarlo lo dejaremos, bueno mi nombre es Haru Reika y tu amigo ¿cómo te llamas?

-Es cierto no me presente mi nombre es Atsushi Nakajima, un gusto pero dime como los llevaras.

-bueno se acerca una patrulla.

-Eh no escucho nada.

La chica camino hacia la esquina y luego de unos minutos una patrulla se asomó Reika le levanto la mano y paro para luego meter a todos en la patrulla .

-Bueno este es el último.-decía cerrando la puerta de a tras.-seguro que vas a la misma dirección que esta patrulla.

-Sí voy en busca de mi compañero de trabajo y según lo que me informaron se encontraría junto a la policía.

-Ok entonces es hora que vayas.- le decía al chico dentro de la patrulla.

-Reika-san seguro que vendrá en eso.-decía uno de los oficiales.

-Sí, lo preste y tengo que devolverlo.-se refería a la bicicleta.

-Ok entonces la vemos después.-dijo para salir.

Reika se montó sobre la bicicleta pero estaba entre devolver la bicicleta o ir de una vez a la escena a unas cuadras de donde estaba.

-Tch lo daremos a votación fresa la devuelvo y chocolate me voy con el.- miro a un civil caminando.-¡Hey tú! ¡Fresa o Chocolate!

-Eh?

-¡solo dime que prefieres fresa o chocolate!

\- ¡Chocolate!

-muy bien a pedalear.-se dijo para sí misma.

La chica se dirigió con la bici hacia la escena, anteriormente ya había escuchado las sirenas y gracias a sus oídos sabia en la situación en la que se encontraban así que sin pensarlo pedaleo con mayor fuerza siguiendo el sonido.

Mientras tanto en la escena Ranpo se encontraba escuchando desde la parte trasera de la patrulla el reporte de la radio de que los cómplices del sospechoso ya habían sido agarrados a unas cuadras de su ubicación, observaba el grupo policial de tras de sus patrullas apuntando hacia un punto, un hombre de camisa negra y jeans azules agarrando bruscamente a una empleada de una tienda de conveniencia mientras le apuntaba con un arma la cabeza, tomándola como rehén.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que el arma no es de verdad?-Decía el jefe de escuadrón.

Mas patrullas llegaron al lugar pero no hicieron más que imitar a los demás al ver la escena y en uno de ellos bajo el chico de cabello gris acercándose al detective.

-Aun no lo agarran Ranpo-san?

-No, estos idiotas piensan que el arma es de verdad, parecen que dudan de mi ultra deducción.-decía algo molesto mientras comía unas golosinas.-no hubiera venido.

Nakamura se frotaba la frente a no saber qué hacer si ir en busca del sospechoso y arriesgarse de que tal vez no lleva un arma de verdad con él o ir y que luego suceda una tragedia.

-¡S-solo p-pido que bajen sus a-armas!

-¿Que debería hacer?-decía mirando a Ranpo.

-Ya nada.-decía llevándose una paleta a la boca.-será un atropello.

-¿Atropello?

Se escuchó unos ruidos acompañado con un fuerte "quítense" aquellos que presenciaron la escena solo veían las acciones de su compañera, el hombre solo veían como la chica venia hacia a él con gran velocidad y cuando por fin reacciono ya era demasiado tarde y como dijo el detective fue literalmente un atropello golpeando al sujeto en la cabeza al caer en la acera lo que lo dejo inconsciente instantáneamente, la chica que tenía como rehén al ver que el hombre estaba bajo la bicicleta salió corriendo hacia los oficiales.

Reika se encontraba a un lado del sujeto había rodado para amortiguar su caída, ¿pero qué fue lo que paso aquí? La chica había bajado sobre una calle bastante inclinada y como consecuencia de su fuerza de pedaleo los frenos no le sirvieron de mucho, dejándola sin frenos aparentemente y aunque trataba de frenar con los pies no lo logro pasando entre sus compañeros y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre.

-¡Reika-san!

-¿Eh?- miro con miedo a su superior, sabía que le iban a dar un buen sermón al llegar a la estación, pero luego se acordó de la bicicleta y se levantó rápidamente ignorando a su superior para ir a checar la bicicleta.

-Aaa que alivio, no te paso nada.-sabía que le iba costar caro repararla si se hubiera dañado.

-Buen atropello.-levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre que llevaba un sombrero marrón y pantalones cortos del mismo color.

-¿Ah?-decía desconcertada por lo que había dicho y miro por detrás de él y se encontró con aquel chico de cabellos grises.- Ah hola Atsushi-kun.

-Hola Reika-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Oh! Sí, gracias por preoc...

-¡Reika!-la chica sudo helado sabía que la iban a regañar por esto.

-Bueno después hablamos, fue un gusto.-decía para luego irse con la bicicleta, los oficiales agarraron al hombre inconsciente poniéndolo en la parte de atrás de la patrulla para llevárselos.

-¿La conoces?-preguntaba el detective.

-B-bueno la acaba de conocer, ella fue quien atrapo a sus cómplices a unas cuadras de aquí mientras venia por usted, ah y también se dio cuenta que las armas eran falsas así como que tenía cómplices.

-Oh...-Se limitó a decir.-bueno ya es hora de irnos.

Reika caminaba de tras de su superior sabía que de esta no salía viva, pero que más quería atrapo al ladrón ¿no?


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente la chica de cabellos cafes se encontraba de camino al trabajo, las sabanas se le había pegado y llegar tarde con la excusa de que había tráfico no era una buena opción.

-A pesar de que me mude a un lugar más cercano a la estación aún sigo llegando tarde.-se decía mientras entraba a los vagones del tren.-Tengo que levantarme más temprano.

Al bajar camino lo más rápido posible hacia su trabajo, al entrar observaba que no se encontrara Nakamura-san ayer lo regaño lo suficiente como volver a tener sus sermones a la primera hora de la mañana.

-Reika-san, buenos días parece que ya ha llegado.-Tomoe Yoshida-san que junto a ella y otros dos formaban el equipo de crímenes violentos bajo el cargo de Shinji Nakamura.

-Sí algo tarde pero llegue, y ¿Nakamura-san donde esta?-decía mirando por todos lados.

-No te preocupes, ya hace tiempo se fue a una junta.-le decía sonriendo aquel chico de unos 28 años de cabellos negros y tez blanca.- por cierto el jefe me dijo que ya reportaron la bicicleta y que es mejor que lo lleves de una buena vez.

-Oh cierto.-decía apenada. Ayer se le olvido por completo la cara de aquel chico que le presto la bicicleta por lo que a pesar de andar por la misma calle durante horas nunca encontró el dueño.

La chica saludo a todos de la jefatura y salió junto con la bicicleta hacia la dirección que indicaba el papel entre sus manos.

-Por qué tiene que vivir tan lejos.- se quejaba y sin más se subió a la bicicleta.-solo será hasta que crucemos la ciudad.

Por otro lado en la Agencia Armada de Detectives se encontraba aquel hombre con una habilidad increíble, si la increíble inteligencia que este portaba hacia que todos lo respetaran o al menos alimentaban su ego.

-Oh Ranpo-san lo veo sin ánimos hoy.-decía Daizai entrando a la agencia, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre que estaba sentado directamente frente a la puerta de la agencia. Su asiento en el mejor lugar de toda la oficina y cerca de las ventanas.

-Mmm...

-¿En qué tanto piensa? No es normal verlo de esta manera.-le decía estirándole una bolsa de cartón donde dentro traía muffin de arándanos delgados.

-El día están aburrido...-se quejaba mientras subía sus pies sobre la mesa y pasaba una de sus brazos sobre su cabeza apoyándose.

-OH ya verás que te contactaran para resolver otro increíble caso, después de todo Ranpo-san es increíble.-le decía Daizai mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Jajaja por supuesto después de todo esta agencia no funcionaría si no fuera por mí y mi ultra deducción!-se alagaba así mismo, pero pronto, el sonido del teléfono sonó, apagando las risas del detective. La fuente vino del bolsillo de Ranpo. Los ojos de Daizai lo observaba detenidamente.

Él abrió su plateado teléfono y contestó después de mirar la identificación de la persona que llama por un momento.

-Edogawa Ranpo, el mejor detective hablando.- comenzó con una sonrisa maliciosa escrita en su rostro.-Oh, hola ¿Eres el nuevo detective? ¿Para qué llama?-pregunto.-Caso de homicidio involuntario, ¿dices? ¿Oh? ¿Confundiéndolo con brujería? No hay tal cosa como brujería. Lo siento, esto suena terriblemente ridículo. No me afilié a mí mismo con casos irrisorios como estos, adiós.- El detective razonó con desdén antes de cerrar su teléfono y ponerlo en el bolsillo de una buena vez más, y ahora su boca se llenó con el muffin de arándanos que el detective le trajo.

-¿Esta seguro que no ira?-interrogaba Daizai.

-Claro, como podrían ¿confundirlo con tal cosa como la brujería?

-Vamos Ranpo-san por que no va a callarlos de una buena vez y los corrija de tal pensamiento.

-No, tengo pereza.-decía recostándose en la silla.

-Vamos si va lo recompensare con cinco bolsas de golosinas de lo que usted me diga.

-Mmm ¿enserio?-lo pensaba por un momento.- ¿de las grandes?

-¡Claro! De las grandes.

Ranpo sin pensarlo más se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.- ¡Bueno me voy para agregar un caso más a mi increíble historial!

-Atsushi- kun podrías acompañar a Ranpo-san.

-Ah claro Daizai-san.-decía el chico saliendo tras él.

-Por qué mando a Ranpo-san se ve que no tenía ni el mínimo interés en resolver el caso.-decía Yosano desde su escritorio.

-Mmm no lo sé solo sentí que algo iba a pasar.-decía mientras se abría su Guía para el suicidio: volumen 5 y recostándose en uno de los sofás.

Tiempo después el dúo entró entre las zonas residenciales de clase media encontrándose con una casa de dos pisos color naranja y luego a un lado la casa especifica donde había una multitud de personas, las ancianas llorando y dando testimonios donde se les pidió que no cambiaran nada. Los oficiales de policía de la zona estaban luchando para mantener alejados a los curiosos mientras se acercaban el detective y el chico tigre.

-Una escena del crimen con tantos mirones es una escena aburrida.-Ranpo dijo con un suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-OH, vamos ranpo-san ya estamos aquí.- animaba Atsushi mientras sacaba su identificación y la del detective para mostrárselas a los oficiales que le impedían su paso pero pronto retrocedió cuando leyó su identificación y cortésmente levantó la cinta amarilla para que la pasen.

Una vez que entraron al lugar, un olor repugnante de roedores muertos se encontró con sus narices. Haciéndoles a ambos fruncir el ceño y exhalar el poco de aire bueno que había.

Mientras tanto Reika caminaba por las residencias donde vivía aquel joven de la bicicleta, ya la había devuelto y luego de comprar una botella de agua en una tienda siguió su camino por las estrechas calles del barrio medio hasta que un olor fétido invadió sus fosas nasales.

-¡AH que asco!-decía tapándose la nariz.-pero este olor...-seguía aquel olor como si fuera un perro, que a pesar que sufrió varios insultos mientras crecía pero aún seguía utilizándolo de la misma manera.

Al llegar al final del rastro vio como había varias personas alrededor de una cinta amarrilla, así que se acercó pero el olor cambiaba por lo que a ella le dio curiosidad y cuando estaban a punto de sacarla mostro su identificación dejándola pasar acercándose sin importarle nada.

Una vez que el dúo comenzara a adaptarse al olor, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Un baño de sangre se encontraba en el piso de la sala de estar, el cuerpo de una mujer yacía muerto, su cuello y sus dedos eran tan negros como el carbón. Su vestido verde se rasgó en el dobladillo que indicaba resistencia. Su rostro estaba muy magullado hasta el punto de que no es identificable.

-Por lo seca que esta la sangre en su cara y los moretones vibrantes, parece que el asesino la mató a golpes.

El dúo de detectives se sobresaltaron al ver a la chica arrodillada a un lado de ellos, en ni un momento la vieron venir.

-¿Ah? ¿Reika-san?-pregunto el joven de cabellos grises.

-¿Eh?-La chica parecía reaccionar a la voz del chico.- ¿Oh Atsushi-kun que lo trae por aquí?-pregunto pero su mirada se desvió hacia el chico un poco más alto que ella.-Oh hola de nuevo.-se dirigió a Ranpo pero justo cuando iba a responderle lo interrumpieron.

-Hola detective.-una voz masculina se hacía anuncio entre ellos, Ranpo al girarse se encontró con un hombre joven de cabellos negros bien añilados y de ojos color azules como el cielo, examinando a todos los presentes.- Ranpo-san, me alegro que haya cambiado de opinión. Es un placer que haya contribuido.

Reika aún no sabía por qué tan educado su presentación hacia el hombre de sombrero marrón, así que decidió mirar más el cuerpo.

-Soy el detective Akihiro Eiji, ¡es un placer trabajar con usted Ranpo-san!-Anunció formalmente y con entusiasmo.

-Oh eres el nuevo.-anuncio y mientras ellos hablaban Reika se acercó hasta Atsushi.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-decía acercándose.

-Ah bueno vine a acompañar a señor Ranpo-san.

-Ah el que menciono anteriormente el joven.-el chico asintió.- es cierto lo vi la otra vez así que es un detective.

-Sí, y es uno de los mejores a todos los casos que el asiste son resueltos aunque a veces las pruebas no sean las suficientes.

-OH vaya debe ser un gran detective.-decía asombrada.

-Pero usted Reika-san ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Ah el olor me atrajo.

-Oh.

-¿Y de qué trata el caso?-preguntaba la chica.

-A bueno Ranpo-san recibió una llamada donde le dijeron que era un caso de un homicidio involucrado con brujería.

-¿Brujería? Que cosas dicen eso no existe.

-Bueno algo así respondió él.

-Esto no es brujería, es un intento de recrear la plaga de la Muerte Negra.-suspiro.

-EH? Acaso sabes algo Reika-san.

-Esta plaga fue una de las peores pandemias en la historia de la humanidad. Mató a poblaciones y lo más repugnante de esto es que la persona que hizo esto no tiene información de fondo sobre quien contrajo la enfermedad. La rata oriental lo hizo. En realidad es un parasito de roedores. Así que todos los otros roedores que usaron para matar a esta mujer era un gran desperdicio. Obviamente viven debajo de una roca.-decía calmadamente mientras veía el cuerpo, Atsushi veía con impresión aquellas palabras de la chica, los demás tan solo escuchaban.

-Vaya veamos hasta que tan lejos puedes llegar.-decía Ranpo con una sonrisa burlona.- Yo ya resolví el caso pero quisiera ver hasta donde llegas con esa pobre mente escasa.

-¿Ah?-expreso con mal por aquellas palabras.- ¿Mente escasa? Realmente no se quién eres pero veo que muchos hablan muy bien de ti así que no te daré el gusto de menospreciarme.

-Señorita usted quien es, decía el detective a cargo.

-Ah perdón por no presentarme.- decía parándose y sacando su identificación frente a todos.- soy Haru Reika y soy un detective del grupo de crímenes violentos de Akutagawa.

-Bien ahora resuélvelo.-decía Ranpo ignorando su presentación, Reika se gira hacia el detective y pregunta.

-¿Hubo algún avistamiento de electrónica? ¿Algún aparato de algún tipo?-ella pregunto.

-No, no hay nada en absoluto, teníamos algunos documentos en el dormitorio, la factura de la electricidad es ridículamente barata.-decía Eiji.

-Eso es porque no hay bombillas instaladas en primer lugar.-decía y todos miraban hacia el techo a excepción de Ranpo quien solo miraba detenidamente a Reika.

-Pero... ¿Qué podría significas eso?-decía Eiji.

-Viven bajo una roca, obsesionados con el mal lugar y las pandemias, además de ser estúpidos y con pánico.- ella respondió mientras caminaba por donde el detective estaba y echó su cabellos hacia atrás para intentar que golpeara la cara de Ranpo, pero él lo esquivó sin esfuerzo, con una pequeña sonrisa casi notable que ella no percato.

-Sí es desordenado y exagerado, entonces son de una lógica estúpida y simple. Le quemaron los dedos y el cuello en un intento de engañar momentáneamente a quien lo encontrara, la Muerte Negra mata las células, no la quema. Solo quieren asustar cuando dicen que esto es cosa de brujería, encontraras al asesino en las afueras de esta casa, lo sé, los asesinos pueden ser tan estúpidos a veces.-dijo con firmeza y miro a ver hacia el hombre de sombrero marrón.-mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

-No lo creo aun te falta apuntar quien es el culpable.

-Eso no es un problema en este momento lo hago.- y salió junto Ranpo detrás de ella.- Son ellos.

-¿Estas segura?-decía Atsushi ya que la chica apuntaba al par de abuelos que hace unos momentos daban declaraciones.

-¡Jajaja! Casi pero no.-decía Ranpo entusiasmado.- solo resolviste la mitad del caso, el verdadero culpable se encuentra ahí.-decía apuntando al lado opuesto hacia un hombre de mediana edad.

-Como lo argumentas.-Decía la chica Ranpo tan solo se limitó a sacar sus lentes del bolsillo mientras sonreía y poniéndolos a la vez que este abre sus ojos dejando ver los hermosos color verdes de estos.

-El señor Hideo Daichi, es el culpable por el simple hecho de planear esto en primer lugar y poniendo como cómplices al par de ancianos, él era el acosador de la mujer quien eran amigos desde hace ya tiempo ella le había pedido varias veces que se alejara de ella por el simple hecho que ella ya estaba comprometida y en su dedo anular pueden verlo, no tiene el anillo pero si la huella él trae el anillo.- los oficiales se acercaron a revisarlo y en efecto como lo dijo el traía el anillo.- él vive en la esquina en la casa más marginada del lugar por lo que podía venir a ver y ya que se iba casar, el por venganza a no elegirlo a él la invito cerca del parque en donde fue secuestrada...

El detective seguía explicando y Reika tan solo escuchaba con asombro las palabras del hombre.

-Él es increíble verdad.-decía Atsushi parándose a un lado de ella.- pareciera que de verdad tiene un gran poder.

-¿Y no lo tiene?-Decía con asombro.

-Bueno en verdad no, es simplemente su intelecto pero parece que el aun no quiere aceptar tal cosa.

Reika tan solo que quedaba viendo a aquel hombre que hablaba, parecía fascinado decirle que ella estaba equivocada, aunque eso le irritaba un poco.

-Pero dime como te diste cuenta de eso.

-Bueno yo me guie por el olor.

-¿El olor?

-Sí, mi sentido se ha desarrollado mejor que la de cualquier persona, y esa mujer desprendía un fuerte olor a quemado, pero también se mezclaba a olor de ratas de alcantarilla y al llegar aquí por el olor, sentí como las ancianas también desprendían ese mismo aroma por lo que deduje que ellas estaban involucradas pero no vi venir a la persona quien...

-Ranpo-san, Ranpo Edogawa-san.

-Así Ranpo-san apunta como el culpable

-Y así es como las ancianas esparcieron el rumor.-decía para terminar.

La chica se quedó asombrada vio a través de tantas cosas que ella no pudo haberse fijado, pero ¿Cómo es que ella puedo hacer tal cosa? Era simple de tantas veces que su padre lo llevo a su trabajo ella observaba como él trabajaba y digamos que adopto las habilidades de su padre, luego que su madre muriera su padre fue tras el sospechoso y para eso su padre tuvo que investigar y agudizar sus sentidos si quería atrapar el culpable y como consecuencia el desarrollo un sentido de poder percibir algo que los demás no, no por nada se ganó los honores luego de atrapar el culpable y el de muchos más en adelante, su hija presencio todo y como resultado adquirió una deducción un poco más compleja al combinarlo con sus habilidades pero nada comparado con lo que había hecho Ranpo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta el detective.

La chica suspiro y luego dio una sonrisa a lo cual al detective lo desconcertó.-Bien, me doy cuenta que me faltaron algunas cosas, pero al menos pude decir algo que los demás no, sin decir que te resolví la mitad del caso.

-¿EH?, claro que no yo lo hice primero.-reclamaba.

-Sí, sí, sí lo que tú digas.-decía la chica mientras caminaba de regreso.-¡Adiós Ranpo-san fue un placer ayudarte!

Atsushi se disculpaba con el detective Eiji por el alboroto, pero algo inusual vio en Ranpo sonreía de una manera que nunca antes había visto, era cierto que reía de vez en cuando pero no con el mismo sentimiento que ahora, se sentía diferente.

-Ranpo-san creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-EH necesito ir a un lugar ¿podrías acompañarme?

-A donde piensa ir.

-A Akutagawa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya era de tarde cuando llego a su debida estación.

-¿Dónde andabas?- le preguntaba Nakamura.

La chica tan solo suspiro para luego tomar asiento en su escritorio asignado.

-Lleve de regreso la bicicleta y en el lugar me topé con una escena del crimen con un tipo engreído y de regreso no pude tomar el tren por que se me había caído la cartera quien sabe dónde, por lo que tuve que regresar caminando.- decía mientras se hundía en su asiento.

-¿Estas muy cansada?-preguntaba.

-Sí, quiero dormir.

-Entonces creo que no te diré la noticia.-decía mientras se alejaba.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-decía la chica reanudando su asiento.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Veo que se te quito el sueño.

-Quien dijo que tenía sueño.-decía con una sonrisa Reika.

-Jajaja veo que te pareces un poco a tu padre en cuanto actitud aunque sacaste los mismos rasgos de tu madre.

-Vamos no des tantos rodeos al asunto ¿de qué se trata?

-Ten más respeto cuando alguien te elogia.-decía en regaño pero con una pizca de broma.

-Eso fue un elogio ¿Dónde?-respondía la chica divertida.

-Bueno ya, es hora de ponernos serios.-decía cambiando rápidamente su actitud.-Como sabrás se ha estado trabajando en una manera de detener la ineficiencia de las líneas de atención cuando alguien llama por emergencia desde ya hace un par de años.

-Sí lo tengo claro, espero que al fin le pongan una solución.

Una de las causas de la muerte de su madre fue que durante la investigación por parte de su padre se dieron cuenta que las llamadas de emergencia no funcionaban bien de manera que no podían actuar de manera inmediata cuando crimen sucedía, por lo que su padre estuvo por mucho tiempo en contra de ellos para que le pongan una solución para que casos como esos ya no sucedieran.

-Bien hoy en la mañana fui a una junta donde se tocó precisamente ese tema, al parecer ya han encontrado una solución por lo que varios jefes dieron un integrante para poder cooperar con esta operación, estará a prueba y si se logra buenos resultados esperamos que esto se extiendo en todo el país, y conociendo tus habilidades te he ofrecido como voluntaria.

-¿Me ofreciste como voluntaria?-estaba asombrada.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? Siento que con tus habilidades serás de gran ayuda, puedes escuchar perfectamente lo que los demás no pueden creo que serás una pieza grande para el equipo si quieres que esto salga adelante.

Ella lo procesaba y la idea no se le hizo mala, aunque temía que lo arruine.

-¿Seguro que podré hacer esto? Y si hago algo mal.

-Solo es contestar llamadas mientras te concentras en buscar al culpable que tan difícil puede ser para ti, Con esas habilidades detuviste a los hombres ayer o ¿no?

-Sí pero...

-Sigues poniendo peros pensé que querías ayudar a la gente para que más casos como estos no sucedan.

La chica se quedó callada y recordó que fue una de las razones por la cual intento ser policía y ahora siendo detective en poco tiempo a estado ayudando a varias personas.

-Es cierto por un momento lo olvide.-decía sonriendo.

-Pues que no se te vuelva a olvidar.-decía mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.-Te ves cansada por que no te vas a casa por hoy.

-Enserio me puedo ir.-preguntaba incrédula.

-Claro, solo porque mañana empieza el proyecto.

-¡Mañana!- decía asombrada.

-Sí, mañana a las once y media de la mañana, empezara algo tarde pero espero que te levantes a la hora yo te llevare hasta el lugar así que te espero aquí media hora antes ¿entendido?

-¡Claro que sí!, bueno con su permiso me retiro y gracias Nakamura-san.-la chica recogía sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Una cosa más.-decía apenada, su jefe tan solo levanto el ceño.-me podría prestar para el boleto del tren no tengo cartera por el momento y mi quincena se encontraba ahí.-decía con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina.

El hombre tan solo suspiro y de su cartera le entrego un billete.-Tú nunca cambias, espero que este tampoco se te pierda.

-Gracias se lo agradezco mucho, cuando recupere mi cartera se lo devolveré.-dijo animada para luego salir de la estación.

La noche ya estaba cayendo por lo que se apresuraba por llegar a casa para tener una cena seguido por un refrescante baño y luego tirarse a dormir, pasaba entre las calles y de tienda en tienda cuando en una de ellas escucho un "¡Haru-chan!" Aquel sitio era un restaurante y ahí se encontraba la persona que pensó no encontrarse o al menos no tan pronto, la chica miro y ahí se encontraba Ranpo con una mano sacudiéndola para que entre.

Se miró por los lados esperando que tal vez se confundiera y no sea ella a quien habla pero no.

-¡Sí tu Haru Reika!- la gente que pasaba solo la veía por lo que para evitar miradas se acercó hasta el entrando hacia el restaurante que bien no era algo tan familiar pero tampoco tan lujosa para la gente de alta sociedad.

Camino por los pasillos hasta su mesa que se situaba en la ventana mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Que hace aquí?-preguntaba.- y Atsushi-kun.

-AH Atsushi-kun ya se fue, le dije que se podía retirar, pero antes me pidió esto.-decía apuntando un vaso de licor.

-Ok.-respondía con confusión.-Y bueno que le trae aquí.

-A nada tan solo pasaba por aquí.

-¿Eh?, sabe no tengo tiempo necesito irme a casa.

-Vamos quédate yo te daré tu cena, no has comido aun verdad.

-Bueno...-se oía como su barriga gruñía.-Tal vez no.

La mesera se acercó y ella pidió un platillo, su charla entre ellos dos no fue mas que pequeñas discusiones de quien había resolvió aquel caso anterior.

-Entonces dime Haru-Chan como es que señalaste a las ancianas.

-Por su olor.

-Se más específica.-reclamaba el hombre, Reika se había percatado de que a pesar de aparentar ser un hombre de unos veintitantos años se comportaba de manera infantil.

-Su ropa, su esencia olía del mismo modo que la de la víctima aparte de que las escuche hablando entre ellas temiendo que las puedan agarrar.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Pues escuchándolas.-decía con lógica.

-Especifícate.-volvía decir.

-Mis oídos se desarrollaron pudiendo escuchar todo lo que está a mi alrededor y un poco más y si me llego a concentrar puedo decir que es cada cosa.

-Oh, vaya. Una cosa más.-decía el detective tomando un poco más de su licor.-¿Cómo pudiste atrapar a más de cinco personas? Con ese cuerpo.

-¡Oye Edogawa!-se quejaba.-Es una habilidad que tengo pero no suelo usarlo a menudo.

-¡OHH pues yo también tengo una habilidad!- decía con felicidad.- ¡Tengo mi ultra deducción con ella puedo resolver casos no importa si las evidencias son pocas o nulas yo te diré quien es el culpable, cuales son los delitos que cometieron y en donde pueden encontrar la evidencia!

-Ya lo he presenciado, y sí eres increíble.-decía de forma calmada.

-Claro que sí, soy increíble.-ella tan solo miraba, el tiempo paso y aunque quería irse no podía, sentía que no podía irse y dejar al detective en su estado actual, sí ya se encontraba totalmente intoxicado, al parecer no era muy bueno bebiendo.

Y luego de tanto pensarlo decidió cargarlo por los hombros sacándolo del restaurante, él ya había pagado por lo que ese asunto ya no era un problema, la parte de la ciudad donde se encontraban las luces de la calle eran de un color azul suave, el suelo húmedo y reluciente creaba pequeñas salpicaduras con cada paso de Reika.

Ella maldijo al detective cada vez que tenía que soportar su cuerpo perdiendo el equilibrio y arrojando su peso sobre ella, las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban como disculpándose, como simpatizando con ella por tener que lidiar con una compañía intoxicada.

Había gente de todas las edades caminando de un lado a otro, personas entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Las personas que miraban a la ventana mientras sus ojos reflejaban la mezcla de farolas azules y letreros de neón. La luna se estaba asomando luego que las nubes grises ya había hecho su tarea, sí había caído un poco de lluvia pero no tanto como para que siguiera toda la noche.

Los intoxicados murmullos de Ranpo se hicieron notar.

-Haru-chan tu cartela molada con coneyitos es lendo.-apenas y podía pronunciar bien las palabras.

-¡Eh?-escucho como algo se caía al piso, estaban cerca de una banca del parque por lo que camino un poco para depositarlo y regresar por lo que escucho caer y así se dio cuenta que lo que se callo era su cartera que había perdido en la mañana.-Acaso ¿ese desgraciado lo tenía?.- miro por dentro y vio que le faltaba dinero y era exactamente lo que pago en el restaurante.-este maldito lo voy a matar, se gastó toda mi quincena.

Regreso hasta donde él se encontraba y reviso sus bolsas para ver si por lo menos traía su identificación y saber dónde llevarlo, pero por más no encontró nada hasta que en una bolsa parecía tener algo, saco lo que sentía y valla tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar un taxi.

Lo levanto de nuevo pasándole uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros mientras ella sostenía con una mano su cintura.

-Edogawa, llévame a tu casa.-la frustada Reika suspiro cuando su agarre en la cintura de Ranpo se tensó, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar que sus rodillas cayeran bajo la presión.-¿Edogawa?- ella pregunto, pero fue en vano, él solo le respondió con murmullos que ella no necesitaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Tu hogar, Edogawa! ¡Tu hogar!-ella dijo una vez más, pero nada de lo que salía de su boca tenia valor.

-No tengo más remedio que llevarte a mi casa.- ella finalmente anuncio.-Agarrare lo que estaba en tus pantalones ¿¡me oíste!? ¡Con eso pagare el taxi!-le anunciaba pero no tenía remedio no la escuchaba.

-No puedo creer que tenga que cuidarte incluso después de apenas conocerte y aparte insultarme en un mismo día.-Reika se quejó a sí misma.

-Hueles bien, Haru.-dijo repentinamente el borracho Ranpo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con desprecio.

-La intoxicación no es una excusa para tratar de burlarte de mí Ranpo.-dijo en un suspiro mientras lo pegaba más a su lado y ajustaba su agarre en su cintura y su brazo sobre su hombro.

Se calló de nuevo, viendo que incluso intoxicado buscaba con que fastidiarla, seguía caminando por el parque ningún taxi se había dignado a pasar por el lugar, pero sus piernas ya le estaba fallando por lo que de nuevo lo volvió a sentar.

-Edogawa... tu, quédate aquí, veré si algún taxi nos hace parada.-ella dijo sin aliento antes de levantarse, sin embargo, un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando fuerte tirón en su brazo hizo que se girara hacia ranpo, sus ojos cafes claros de la chica se deslizaron hacia abajo para ver qué tan fuerte era su agarre en su brazo y lo cerca que estaba de él su cara a la de ella. Pero estando así podría apreciar cómo era sus facciones y ahora que lo veía detenidamente se le hizo algo guapo el hombre, sus labios se veían algo rosados al igual que sus mejillas pero debe ser por el alcohol.

-Edogawa, suelta.-decía la chica y como si le hiciera caso la soltó, ella suspiro y aparto su brazo antes de pararse derecha, luego, bajo su sombrero para cubrir su rostro antes de alejarse.

Y luego de unos segundos un taxi por fin paro para luego meterse junto con el hombre y dirigiéndose a su departamento. Había sido un día largo.


End file.
